


Displaying Our Love

by goldstandard



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Celibacy, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluffy Porn, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Porn, sexual slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldstandard/pseuds/goldstandard
Summary: Kent receives a suggestive snap from Bitty. Jack doesn't have sex during the playoffs. Both of these things lead to one of the best nights of Kent's life.





	Displaying Our Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/gifts).



> This is for Omgpieplease who asked for "Really any sort of PB&J with a happy ending will make my day!" and I kind of ran away with it! I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Thanks to summerfrost for talking me through a lot of this <3

**Bitty:** (2:08am) _Help me!! o.o_

Kent groans into his pillow, not yet quite awake enough to really deal with whatever Bitty wants.

The Aces won their first series in the playoffs that night. It had been an extremely rough game and Kent was sore from top to bottom. He knew he needed to get up, get food in him, start stretching, maybe go for a bath and a massage, but his bed felt like a cloud that he never wanted to leave.

Kit jumps onto the bed, butts her head against Kent’s hand until he starts scratching the side of her face. Her purring lulls him into a half sleep when his phone, forgotten in his limp hand, buzzes and startles him into scaring Kit off the bed.

Huffing, Kent squints at his phone notifications. A couple snapchats, a couple texts, the Aces group chat. He starts going through them one by one - starting with the important texts from management about the day’s plan, ignoring Bitty’s text altogether.

He moves onto snapchat and finds three from Bitty. Clicking on it, the first snap goes too quickly for Kent to process more than Bitty’s face. The second is longer - Bitty pouting at Kent for a full seven seconds. The last snap is of Bitty on his back, no shirt on, and looking seductively at the camera. That one is on for infinity and Kent wants to curse everything in the world. Bitty must have sent that one to him by mistake - it must have been meant for Jack.

Kent’s fingers itch to screenshot the photo but he knows it would be wrong and selfish, which he’s been trying to be better at.

Sighing, he closes out of the snap and angles his camera up over his head to take his own picture reply. His hair is a mess and his eyes still aren’t fully open but Kent doesn’t really care. He slaps on the sticker of the sun frowning and sends it off.

He manages to reply, ‘What?’ to Bitty’s text but doesn’t get a response until later that evening as Kent is wolfing down some fish and pasta.

 **Bitty:** (7:34pm) _Do you have sex during the playoffs??_

Kent blinks at the text long enough for another to appear.

 **Bitty:** (7:36pm) _Like, is it a normal hockey thing to NOT have sex during playoffs?_

Swallowing down the last of his salmon, Kent picks up his phone.

 **Kent:** (7:37pm) _Asking for a friend?_  
**Bitty:** (7:37pm) _I’m sure you know why I’m asking_

And the thing is - Kent does. Kent knows all about Jack’s superstitions, or at least he did, and it seems this one hasn’t changed.

 **Kent:** (7:38pm) _It’s not a hockey thing, it’s a Jack thing._  
**Bitty:** (7:38pm) _:(((_  
**Kent:** (7:39pm) _I know some other guys who do the whole celibate thing during playoffs too_  
**Kent:** (7:39pm) _Says it helps with the adrenaline and drive - put all the frustration out on the ice_  
**Bitty:** (7:40pm) _Oh_  
**Kent:** (7:41pm) _It’s only the first series - jonesing already?_  
**Bitty:** (7:41pm) _Shut up_  
**Bitty:** (7:43pm) _Thanks Kent_

And that’s the end of it. It’s not like they’re that good of friends. A year after Jack entered the NHL him and Kent did their best to work some things out to the point that they were on talking terms. And talking terms with Jack apparently came with the added benefit of talking terms with Bitty. Not that Kent could really complain.

 

*

 

Kent stares at the snap, frozen at his stall, gear half hanging off of him.

It’s the second series of the playoffs. They’re against Edmonton and they just lost the lead, down 2-1 now which is something they can easily come back from but the bruise still aches.

And then Kent comes back to his stall, ready to reply to whatever text his sister had sent him in consolation, only to find a snap from Bitty. A snap in which Bitty is again only half dressed, half lidded eyes staring into Kent’s soul and stirring something low in Kent’s belly. The caption reads, ‘Sorry for your loss :(‘ and Kent knows it’s meant for him. Jack played his game last night and won.

“What the fuck,” Kent mutters before rushing to get changed and out of there. He needs to have a talk with Bitty ASAP because whatever this is- whatever Jack’s rules on celibacy during playoffs is, doesn’t mean Bitty can flirt with Kent to get his rocks off.

Kent tells him such, sitting like a loser in his car, as soon as Bitty picks up his phone.

“Oh dear,” Bitty says softly and he sounds appropriately sheepish at being caught.

“Yeah, so,” Kent continues, full steam ahead. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t send me any more flirty snaps.”

There’s silence, but Kent can still hear Bitty breathing so at least he knows he hasn’t hung up.

“Did you like them?” Bitty asks and Kent groans.

“Not the point, Bits. You need to stop.”

“What if I told you Jack was okay with it?”

Kent lets out a strangled laugh. Jack has always been fairly possessive when it comes to hockey and relationships. Kent remembers Jack getting jealous when Kent would flirt with other people at parties - that always led to some of the best sex they ever had.

“I wouldn’t believe you.”

Bitty hums in agreement.

It’s silent and Kent huffs into the phone.

“Look, if you keep doing this, I’m going to talk to Jack, alright? It’s not fair.”

“What’s not fair?” comes Jack’s rumbly voice, as if Bitty woke him up just for this late night conversation.

Kent swallows and squeezes his eyes shut. He doesn’t want to have this conversation, not really. Maybe Kent from a couple years ago would have, but the present Kent is just tired - tired of all this emotional baggage he refuses to let go of - tired of hoping maybe this time Jack won’t be an asshole - maybe this time Kent won’t say something he’ll regret.

“Your boyfriend keeps sending me suggestive snaps because you won’t fuck him.”

Jack clears his throat as something rustles in the background on his end.

“Snaps?” Jack asks, obviously confused and not talking to Kent. “What are snaps again?”

“That app I send you pictures on,” Bitty responds, distant but bright and too cheerful for whatever's going on. “The ones that disappear.”

“Ah,” Jack says, a bit mournfully. “I don’t like that feature.”

Kent snorts, because of course this is what they’re debating. “Look, what the fuck is going on?”

“Oh, sorry Kenny,” Jack murmurs and a shudder runs through Kent’s spine. Jack must still be half asleep if he’s calling him Kenny like he means it, like Kenny is still a warm spot in his brain. “We talked about it and it’s fine.”

Jack offers no more information and Kent wants to bang his head against the steering wheel.

“Honey,” Bitty says softly into Kent’s ear and Kent literally melts a bit into his seat. “You’ll have a few days after this series, right? Come to Providence and we’ll have a chat, alright?”

Kent wants to say something about superstitions and not assuming anything, but his mind is currently in a frantic loop trying to decide what he wants.

“You don’t have to decide right away - just. Think about it?” He sounds hopeful and Kent finds himself nodding.

“Sure. I’ll let you know,” Kent whispers, suddenly feeling so mentally tired. His body aches from the game but it’s nothing compared to how this weird conversation has turned his entire being upside down.

“No more snaps until then, okay?”

Sighing, he lets his forehead rest against the top of the steering wheel.

“Yeah, okay.”

“Good luck on your next game,” Bitty says before hanging up like he won’t text Kent within the next two days, like he won’t give his customary “good luck tonight!! :D” text while Kent eats his pre-game pb&j, like Bitty won’t be Bitty and worm his way further into Kent’s heart.

“Fuck,” Kent mutters before sitting up and turning on his vehicle. He needs to get his act together and focus on the next game - not the fact that his life is quickly turning into either a bad romcom or a mediocre porno.

 

*

 

Kent stands in the hall outside Jack and Bitty’s condo.

He’d gone straight to the airport after his last game - after the Oilers kicked the Aces out of the playoffs. Kent had spent too long in the ice bath afterwards, contemplating if drowning in icy water would be better or worse than any other method. After his mandatory ten minutes, Kent decided it wasn’t worth it and got out, teeth chattering.

Sighing, he runs a hand through his messy hair. The six hour flight hadn’t really helped much. He’d contemplated taking an Ativan but didn’t want to be messed up for tonight - for figuring out whatever was going to happen with Jack and Bitty.

He knocks and the door swings open a moment later to reveal Bitty, blue apron on and half covered in flour. Kent tries to give a not too watery smile.

Bitty simply opens his arms, a sad smile on his face, and says, “C’mere, hun.”

Kent falls into his arms, needing that hug, craving some sort of consolation that isn’t a slap on the back with a half muttered, ‘We’ll get ‘em next time.’ He doesn’t notice Bitty slowly backing them up further into the apartment for Jack to shut the door behind them. He doesn’t notice Jack crowding up behind him until a chest is pressing into his back, hard and solid and comforting, sandwiching Kent between Jack and Bitty.

The tears fall so suddenly, ripped out of him as he can no longer hold back ugly sobs. Jack spins him around, Bitty falling away, and Kent presses his face into Jack’s shirt, not caring that he’s ruining it. He just needs to let this all out and he feels content to do so with Jack holding him, whispering nonsense to the top of Kent’s head.

It all ebs away as quickly as it came. Kent sighs, clutching at the back of Jack’s shirt - probably stretching it - and pulls back slightly to look into Jack’s face. It’s kind, with wide eyes and a little bit of a startled look to it, but it’s soft in a way he never saw growing up.

“Thanks,” Kent whispers and lets go, steps away.

“No problem, Kenny,” Jack replies, just as softly.

Bitty steps back into the silence before it grows too large, ushering Kent down the hall to the bathroom to get cleaned up since dinner is almost ready. Kent goes gladly, wanting to wipe off the sticky grime left behind by tears on his face and maybe feel like he’s back on normal footing.

He also hears Bitty telling Jack to switch shirts and Jack’s response of, “It’s just a bit wet - it’ll dry.” Kent huffs out a small laugh as he turns on the sink. Some things don’t change.

 

*

 

Kent’s halfway down the hall, back towards the kitchen, when he pauses after hearing his name in hushed tones.

“I just-” Bitty pauses. “I just want to swaddle him up in a big blanket and protect him from the world, y’know?”

Jack chuckles.

“You want to date him, Bits, or do you want to father him?”

Jack’s words, and Bitty’s peal of laughter followed by ‘Gross, Jack, that’s not what I meant!’ lights a fire in Kent’s chest. He’d had a spark of hope before and now the tinder has caught on.

Kent quietly shuffles his way back to the bathroom, hiding in there for a couple more moments to get his heart out of his throat, before making as much noise as possible as he heads down the hall once more.

 

*

 

Dinner is a bit of a rambunctious affair. Kent’s a bit in awe at how relaxed Jack has truly become, especially in Bitty’s company. Bitty is very handsy, touching Jack’s shoulder, his arm, even slipping a couple times under the table to what Kent assumes is Jack’s thigh. And Bitty’s hands don’t stop there - they wander over to Kent too as he tells story after story. Kent loves watching the two of them together, Jack interjecting with his dry humour and Bitty rolling his eyes affectionately. Despite not knowing half the people mentioned, Kent is made to feel like he’s apart of the joke - he’s welcome in their lives.

They finish off a bottle of wine with dessert and Bitty offers to open a second.

“Ah, Bits,” Jack says, a bit of a warning like he’s trying to subtly remind Bitty of something.

“Oh!” Bitty exclaims, already putting the wine back in it’s slot and wandering back to the table. “Of course, honey, you know me - I’m a bit of a wine lush!”

Bitty places a hand on Kent’s shoulder and squeezes, leaning in a bit as he laughs like Kent is also included in that endearment.

“Let’s go relax on the couch,” Bitty says.

Jack stands and starts grabbing at the empty dessert plates.

“Oh, let me,” Kent immediately says, standing up and reaching out for any dish nearest him.

“Let him,” Bitty interrupts, winding an arm around Kent’s and tugging slightly. “He likes to do it.”

Kent raises an eyebrow at Jack over his shoulder as Bitty drags him to the living room. Jack shrugs with a slight blush on his face which intrigues Kent to no end.

Bitty pulls him down onto the couch and curls a bit into Kent, resting his head on Kent’s shoulder.

“Is all of this okay?” Bitty asks, looking up through long eyelashes, all innocent like he doesn’t know what he’s doing to Kent.

Kent swallows a bit too loudly for his liking and nods.

“We like you,” Bitty murmurs, looking back down so all Kent sees is a mop of messy blonde hair.

“I like you guys, too.”

“We were hoping-” Bitty starts and falters. He lightly brushes against the back of Kent’s hand, gently plays with Kent’s fingers, before lacing their hands together. “We were hoping you’d be interested in more. With both of us?”

A floorboard creaks and Kent glances over to see Jack standing at the end of the couch, hands bunched into his jean pockets. Kent remembers him doing that a lot as a teenager, when his hands would shake. He wonders if that’s why Jack’s doing it now, if Kent’s answer makes him nervous, or if it’s just become habit.

“This isn’t because Jack won’t have sex with you, is it?” Kent asks Bitty without looking away from Jack’s face.

Bitty gasps in Kent’s ear and squeezes their clasped hands.

“Of course not, Kent! We wouldn’t do that - we really do want to try this - everything - with you.”

And Kent believes him. Even if he hadn’t overheard the conversation earlier he would still believe them. He just needed to make sure, hear it from one of their mouths, otherwise it would sit in his brain, rotting away like every bad thought he’s ever had.

“A relationship,” Jack supplies and Kent’s grateful for the way Jack looks at things - the way he likes things to be simple so everyone is on the same page.

“Okay,” Kent says, looks at Bitty and repeats, “Okay.”

Bitty almost squeals in his ear as he pounces on Kent.

Kent does his best to brace himself but Bitty’s a lot stronger than he thought, shoving Kent right over onto the cushions. It’s a bit awkward with the way Kent’s twisted, but with Bitty hovering over him, a huge grin and slightly flush in place, Kent doesn’t care about the twinge he might have in his hip later.

Bitty’s grin slowly fades as he seems to realize the position they’re in. Bitty coyly bites his bottom lip and Kent is unable to look away. He wants to feel those lips on his skin. He wants to feel those teeth digging in. He just wants-

“I want to watch,” Jack says, startling Bitty and Kent from their heated staring contest.

“Jack,” Bitty says softly, and Jack shakes his head.

“I want to watch,” he repeats and stalks down the hall to the bedroom.

“I guess we should-”

“Yes, Jesus-”

They scramble to follow Jack, who they find situated in a chair at the foot of the bed, legs spread and a light flush on his cheeks. Kent wants him, deep in his bones, wants to feel Jack’s heated skin beneath him, on top of him.

“You sure about this?” Bitty asks and Jack nods, licking his lips, a hungry look in his eyes.

Kent presses against Bitty’s back, wrapping arms around Bitty’s waist, pushing up Bitty’s shirt to run his fingers through the soft happy trail. Bitty sighs, leans back and relaxes into Kent’s touch.

“This okay?” Kent asks, needing to hear it from Bitty’s mouth, needing to hear that Bitty wants him as much as he wants this.

Bitty cranes his head around, looking up the few inches at Kent through long eyelashes.

“Please,” Bitty murmurs and that’s enough for Kent - it breaks down the last remaining brick in his wall. Kent spins Bitty around, pulling Bitty in close with both hands on his ass, squeezing the flesh.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Kent growls before ducking in for a kiss. It’s sloppy and Bitty nips a bit too hard at Kent’s bottom lip but Kent wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Bitty pulls away from Kent, breathing harshly, to pull his shirt up and over his head. Kent can’t help the way his eyes roam over Bitty’s defined muscles - the way his arms look strong enough to hold Kent down. He follows a trail of freckles down towards the hem of Bitty’s jeans - straining at the crotch and Kent has the sudden need to drop to his knees.

“How do you want me?” Bitty asks and Kent’s head snaps up, meets Bitty’s blown pupils and realizes for the first time that Bitty is allowing him to be in control. Kent can do whatever he wants and Bitty will let him.

“Strip,” Kent says, voice gravelly and thick. He swallows and continues, “Lay down on the bed and wait.”

Bitty nods, efficiently stripping the rest of his clothes off and climbs into bed. Kent takes the time to look at Jack, who’s sitting stock still, knuckles turning white from their clenched position on his thighs.

“Look at how beautiful Bitty looks - spread out and wanting.”

Jack makes a low noise from the back of his throat, eyes frozen in place on Bitty.

“Look what you’ve reduced him to.”

Kent isn’t sure where the line is - how far he can go with his words. He’s never been in control of anyone but Jack and he used to know what would ramp him up but Bitty - Kent looks at the bed, at the tanned and reddened skin waiting there.

He takes a chance and says, “Look at how big of a slut you’ve made him into. Gagging for any cock since you won’t give it to him”

Bitty’s dick bobs against his stomach, hard and already leaking, and Kent thinks he’s made the right decision for once. He chances a glance at Jack who's eyes are squeezed shut. This whole night is as much about Jack as it is Bitty - maybe moreso about Jack and seeing what he can take for them, how much he can be a good boy for them.

Kent takes his time undressing, letting the room sit in silent tension. As soon as his last sock is gone, Kent kneels on the bed between Bitty’s spread legs. Starting at Bitty’s thighs, he runs his hand up, pushing the hair against the grain. As he reaches the hip bones, he retreats, smoothing the hair down, feeling the prickle of goosebumps appear underneath his fingertips.

“Kent,” Bitty whimpers as Kent’s fingers make their way back up to his hips. Kent pushes his thumbs into the skin, slowly, hopes there’ll be small bruises in the morning, a mark of him being there that Bitty can’t erase.

He leans forward, careful not to touch Bitty’s dick, and blows a raspberry on Bitty’s stomach. Bitty laughs, muscles twitching as he does his best not to curl up.

“Sorry, sorry,” Kent murmurs, not sorry at all, as he draws lines with his tongue up towards Bitty’s chest.

He draws a quick circle around Bitty’s right nipple before pulling the small nub into his teeth, tugging slowly and gently. Bitty let’s out a hiss, spine arching, pushing closer to Kent. Kent lets the nipple go and turns his head to peer over his shoulder at Jack. Kent moves his hips from side to side, watches Jack’s eyes flick from his face to his ass.

“Like the view?”

Jack lets out a low grumble, like he wants to be on the bed with them in that very second, wants to tear his clothes off and take Kent with everything he has. And Kent wants it - wants to push Jack to his limit. Wants Jack’s cock in his ass and Bitty’s cock in his mouth - filling Kent up to the brim and using him in any way they want.

Kent ducks his head down, hair brushing against Bitty’s chest. He squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath. Bitty runs a hand through his hair, pushes down on the nap of Kent’s neck until he’s laying most of his weight on top of Bitty.

“You ok?” Bitty whispers into Kent’s ear and Kent simultaneously wants to start sobbing or start giving Bitty the best blowjob Kent’s ever given.

“Kent?” Jack says softly from across the room and Kent nods into Bitty’s shoulder. They want him here - they care for him - Kent knows that more than ever now.

“Yeah, I’m good - just a bit overwhelmed by how hot your boy is here,” Kent says, pushing himself back up onto his knees, throwing a smirk over his shoulder. Jack frowns slightly, knows that Kent’s lying, but Jack now seems more able to tell when not to push someone so he lets the subject go.

Bitty pinches Kent’s thigh, drawing his attention back to big brown eyes. Bitty blinks for a moment, his eyes moving like he’s searching for something in Kent’s freckles, then he coyishly looks down.

“I thought you were gonna suck my dick.”

Glad to be over that weird, emotional moment, Kent grins widely down at Bitty.

“You hear that, Jack? He’s just begging for it.” He twists around, gets a bit distracted by the large bulge in Jack’s jeans, before continuing, “You think I should give him what he wants?”

Bitty whines, hips pushing up against Kent’s thighs, as Jack nods.

“He wants to see your dick sucked, Bits,” Kent continues, almost babbling at this point, as he shuffles back a bit so he doesn’t need to bend at a weird angle. “Is that what you want?”

“Kent, please” Bitty whimpers, fingers fisted in the bed sheets, hips thrusting shallowly into the air.

Kent wastes no time in slipping the tip of Bitty’s dick into his mouth, letting it feel heavy on his tongue, tasting the salty precum. Bitty lets out a loud gasp, back arching. Jack swears in French.

Kent pulls off with a slight pop, grasping the shaft with one hand. He rubs at the spot just under the head with his thumb.

“This okay?”

Bitty’s head jerks in a nod. Kent marvels in the fact that he’s reduced Bitty to this with a bit of teasing. Kent slowly starts moving his hand up and down at an excruciating pace if Bitty’s sharp and out of sync movements are taken into consideration.

“You look so fucking hot like this - just begging for it - wanting your cock shoved down someone's throat.”

Bitty throws his head back with a cry. There’s a red flush spreading down his chest, gaining speed towards his belly button, and Kent wants to chase it with his lips.

“You’d like that, huh? If I just opened up my throat for you and let you fuck it?”

Jack groans low and there’s a squeak of the chair he’s sitting in. Kent had almost forgotten about him, too enthralled in the way Bitty’s body is reacting to Kent’s words, no restraint on his emotions.

“Does Jack let you fuck his throat?”

Kent’s hand is still pumping Bitty’s dick slowly, his other hand now holding Bitty’s hips down.

“Kenny,” Bitty whines, moving a hand from the sheets to what he can touch of Kent. “Please, I can’t-I-”

Kent ducks down then and takes as much of Bitty as he can with his mouth. Bitty responds with garbled noises and a high whine. He moves the hand from Bitty’s hips and traces a line down towards Bitty’s balls, pushing behind to brush softly at the perineum.

“Fuck, Kent-I can’t,” Bitty is murmuring almost non-stop now, a hand having found it’s way into Kent’s hair and pulling ever so slightly - enough for it to sting.

Bitty’s hips buck up and Kent’s finger slips back even further, pressing at Bitty’s hole. This earns Kent a high pitched whine, a tightened fist in his hair, and cum in his mouth. The latter surprises him and half of it dribbles out of his mouth, down his chin and Bitty’s cock.

“Jesus,” Bitty breathes out, slumping back down onto the mattress and releasing his hold on Kent’s hair.

Kent pulls off Bitty’s dick and takes in the sight before him, of Bitty trying to get his breathing under control, of the flush taking over almost the entirely of Bitty’s torso, of messy hair and half lidded eyes.

“Aren’t you a mess,” Bitty says, eyeing Kent’s face. Kent flushes despite the kind, almost awe-like, tone Bitty used.

“C’mere,” Bitty continues, pushing himself up onto his elbows. Kent can’t get enough of the image of Bitty against the navy blue bedding - like he’s a part of the sky - as beautiful as a shining star. “What would you like?”

Kent pauses, because what would he like? Tonight has been all about what Bitty wants - about what Jack can’t have but yearns for. So what does Kent want?

“Touch me?” Kent asks, maneuvering himself to straddle Bitty’s hips.

Bitty stares for a second before nodding. He reaches out and takes hold of Kent’s aching cock, giving no pause before he starts pumping his hand up and down. Kent won’t last long, but with the way Bitty’s looking up at him, all his attention and obvious affection being openly shared, he knows it’ll be a lot quicker than he’d like.

“Wait,” Bitty murmurs, pausing his movements to reach up and touch Kent’s chin. Kent’s confused until Bitty returns his hand and it’s slick - slick with Bitty’s cum that was still left on Kent’s face.

“Fuck, Bits,” Kent groans, thrusting into Bitty’s hand, feeling that ache building.

“You’re such a good boy, aren’t you?” Bitty purrs out, looking way too innocent for what he’s doing.

Kent’s silent when he comes, eyes squeezed shut and he gets a few more thrusts in, feeling relief in the release. He sits back a bit onto Bitty’s hips and opens his eyes to see cum streaked across Bitty’s chest and up his neck, some pooling in the dip there.

“I’ve always wanted a pearl necklace,” Bitty jokes and Kent and Jack groan simultaneously.

Kent falls off of Bitty, laying on his side so he can see Jack. He observes Jack’s slumped posture and fists and pauses. Propping himself up a bit, Kent really takes him in.

“Jack, did you not- did you not come?” Kent asks in a bit of disbelief, wondering how Jack hasn’t blown a load in his pants yet.

Jack gives a terse shake of the head.

“He’s wearing a cock ring,” Bitty supplies, and Kent looks over at him with wide eyes.

“Fuck,” Kent breathes out and if he were maybe five years younger his dick would definitely already be getting ready for a round two.

“I’m gonna take a cold shower,” Jack says through clenched teeth, slowly pushing himself out of the chair and walking bowlegged to the ensuite.

“Have fun,” Bitty calls out which gets a middle finger and the shutting of the bathroom door in return.

“Damn,” Kent says and flops back down onto the bed.

Bitty rolls over to face Kent, absentmindedly running a finger up and down Kent’s torso. It kind of tickles but Kent’s too tired to really react to the sensation.

“He likes it - sometimes he wears it even when it’s not the playoffs.”

Kent raises his eyebrows and is very much interested in hearing more of Jack’s and Bitty’s kinks, but first -

“I need to clean up,” Kent says. “I feel gross and sticky.”

Bitty grins and Kent can feel his chest hurting, like it knows he can’t look at that sunshine smile forever.

“Well, it’s a good thing we have a second bathroom.”

Bitty, with some newfound energy apparently, hops off the bed and is almost through the door frame before pausing and turning back towards Kent. He reaches out a hand, fingers spread out, and shakes it a bit in Kent’s direction.

“C’mon - we can shower together.”

And Kent isn’t really in the mood to do any more fooling around, but he loves that they can shower without all of that - that maybe life with Bitty and Jack can be lovey-dovey and a bit domestic.

Kent rolls himself off the bed. He threads his fingers through Bitty’s and returns the soft smile.

“Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! XD Feel free to come yell at/with me on [tumblr!](http://shipped-goldstandard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
